fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KABG
KABG is the ABC affiliate that serves the Tri-City Bay, CA area. It broadcasts on channel 7. History KABG originally came on to the air at 7:00 P.M. on August 4, 1942 as KABC-TV becoming the first Television Station in the Tri-City Bay. The original call sign stood for the initials of the station's founder, 'A'aron 'B'orris. 'C'lyde (it later had another meaning after the 1995 switch, being an abbreviation of the 'A'merican 'B'roadcasting 'C'ompany, who now owns this station). However, for about 14 days, the station aired nothing but a repeat of the inaugural introduction and the National Anthem, nothing more, nothing less. During this time, Clyde would attempt to get an affiliation deal with either NBC or CBS, but was either denied, or not able to have his station follow the criteria. He would eventually shut down his station, unable to get an affiliation deal, he almost returned his license to the Federal Communications Commission, when he got a call from NBC, who had suddenly changed their minds. Clyde would re launch KABC on August 18, when suddenly, at the last minute, CBS called, also changing their mind. Clyde turned down the offer at first, stating that his station was already affiliated, to their rival network, NBC. After a month long debate, they settled on CBS being a secondary affiliate. Gallery KABC News Open 1995-1997 ENH.png|Old news open from when they switched from FOX to ABC (1995-1997) KABC news open 2000.png|Newscast Open from 2000-2003 (The 10PM Newscasts were an artifact from their FOX affiliation, it would later be moved to 11PM, the default slot for stations in the Pacific and/or Eastern Time Zone with a primetime newscast) KABC72008.png|Screen-Cap from 2008 KABG7EYEWITNESSNEWS.png|Logo used for newscasts since 2015 ABC7EW2005.png|Previous Eyewitness news logo for newscasts KABC ID 1992.png|Station ID from its "KABC" & FOX affiliation days (1992-1995) Newscast Themes *WBAP 1969 News Theme (1969-1974) *Move Closer To Your World - Mayoham Music (1974-1979) *KOA 1978 News Theme (1979-1983) *The News Image - Tuesday Productions (1983-1985) *Wall to Wall News - Stephen Arnold Productions (1985-1988) *WJBK 1987 News Theme (1988-1991) *Dayna - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1991-1993) *WTAE 1993 News Theme (1993-1995) *Eyewitness News - Gari Media Group (1995-Present) Newscast Announcers *Ernie Anderson (1988-1997) *Chuck Riley (1997-2006) *Charlie Van Dyke (2006-Present) Newscast Presentation Current On-Air Staff *Daniella Mendez - Anchor/Reporter (Previously with KWAS, 2002-Present) *Dylan Raleigh - Anchor - Weekday 5PM, 6PM & 11PM (1981-Present) Sports News *Carlton Hughes - Weekday 6PM & 11PM (2013-Present) *Cathy Beckham - Weekday 5PM (2001-Present) Wide Doppler 7000 Meteorologists *Jack York (2007-Present) *Lyon Bartlet - Weekday 5PM, 6PM & 11PM (1997-Present) Reporters Former On-Air Staff *Becky Palmer - Anchor (1979-2008, retired) *Riley Benedict - Chief Meteorologist (1975-2002, later with KVRO, retired 2008) *Stefan Clyde - Sports Director (1969-2012, retired) Category:Tri-City Bay, CA Category:California Category:Current ABC Affiliates Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:ABC-owned stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 7 Category:ABC Stations Owned By Disney Category:Television channels and stations established in 1942 Category:Stations that use "Eyewitness News" Category:Former Fox affiliated stations Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former FOX affiliates